Fan Game:Monster Hunter Y
|} Monster Hunter Y is a fan-game made by MHAdvent. This game combines features from the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and Frontier generations. However, it also adds a lot of features that are completely exclusive to this game. Gaming Features *Featured villages are Kokoto, Pokke, Moga, Yukumo, Val Habar, and a new village, Sunipona. **Sunipona serves as the starter village. *Hunters can travel from one village to another using a Hot Air Balloon. However, there may be a dangerous monster roadblock. **Roadblocks include Kushala Daora, Teostra, Rukodiora, and Seregios. ***Fatalis may very rarely show up as a roadblock as well. *Monsters can now invade villages. *Special mechanics include underwater combat and climbing and mounting. **Neither the Frenzy Virus nor the Hyper State is present in this game. *Temporarary Note: This game only has Low Rank and High Rank Quests for now; Gou Rank and G Rank Quests will come in a later update. Areas *The Old Jungle gets completely redesigned to fit the style of the 4th Generation maps. **It also gains a new name: the Tropics. *The Verdant Hills, Marshlands, Arctic Ridge, Volcano, Castle Schrade, Tower, and Forlorn Arena return from the 2nd Generation. *The Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Underwater Ruin, Great Desert, and Polar Field return from the 3rd Generation. *The Ancestral Steppe, Everwood, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Frozen Seaway, Volcanic Hollow, Heaven's Mount, Dunes, and Battle Quarters from the 4th Generation. *The Great Forest, Great Forest Peak, Gorge, Solitude Island, Nest Hole, Highland, Interceptor's Base, Tide Island, Polar Sea, Large Exploration Ship, World's End, Deep Crater, Bamboo Forest, Solitude Island Depths, and Painted Waterfalls return from the Frontier Generation. *The Transforming Arena, Ancient Temple, and Eternal Inferno are introduced in Monster Hunter Y. *The Verdant Hills, Desert, Marshlands, Arctic Ridge, Volcano, Tower, Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Sacred Land, Great Forest, Great Forest Peak, Gorge, Highland, Interceptor's Base, Tide Island, Polar Sea, and Painted Waterfalls gain a redesign to fit the style of the 4th Generation maps. *The Deserted Island and Misty Peaks now have all their areas from MH3U and MHGen combined into one map. *The Marshlands, Arctic Ridge, Frozen Seaway, Great Forest, and Tide Island gain 4 more areas. Monsters Returning/New Monsters *Most monsters from MH3U, MH4U, and MHGen make a return. *Hypnocatrice, Espinas, Akura Vashimu, Berukyurosu, Pariapuria, Kamu/Nono Orugaron, Laviente, Dhuragaua, Gurenzeburu, Rukodiora, Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), Gogomoa, Abiorugu, Taikun Zamuza, Kuarusepusu, Odibatorasu, Pokaradon, Farunokku, Hyujikiki, Anorupatisu, Mi Ru, Baruragaru, Inagami, and Zenaserisu return from the Frontier Generation. **The Frontier subspecies also make a return. *From the 2nd Generation, Lunastra, Shen Gaoren, Vespoid Queen, and Yama Tsukami make a big return. *20 new Monsters are added: Blakopar, Macrameos, Naskelin, Scoistos, Akidagos, Anvelos, Bouklaron, Elecdreus, Emperor Abitaur, Kolartara, Niseloth, Oloidin, Pruornops, Pyroboros, Scitilisk, Sclepamathos, Thanamarachus, Therinchori, and Vracheloth. *5 new Subspecies are added: Brutal Seregios, Gelid Niseloth, Neon Deviljho, Tidewater Elecdreus, and Wasteland Anvelos. *More information can be found here. Quests *More information can be found here. Elements/Ailments Elements *All elements from the 4th and Frontier Generation make a return. Ailments *All ailments from the 3rd and 4th Generation make a return, along with some of the Ailments from the Frontier Generation. *Slimeblight and Blastblight are now separate ailments. **Blastblight is more lethal than Slimeblight. *New Ailments are added: **Weight: An ailment which renders a hunter unable to jump or swim. This can be dangerous if you are in water, because you will slowly drown. This ailment is inflicted by Anvelos and Niseloth when in Rage Mode. It is cured with Nullberries. Weapons *All the weapons from the 4th and Frontier Generation make a return. *Tonfas can now enhance your jump. *Some Lances now have a "Hook" Ability. If you jump off a cliff and use a lance with the Hook ability on a monster, you will automatically mount it. *Some Bowguns now have a "Net" Ability, which shoots a net that can trap small monsters and cover large monsters's faces. Category:Fan Game